


Skinful

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Drunkenness, Gen, Rating: PG13, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT<br/>Summary: While Leo's away Raph's determined his brothers will play (2007 movie turtles)<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Warning: Consumption of alcohol and general drunken behaviour<br/>Note: I wrote this Sept 2014 and never posted it - opps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinful

_Skinful; a large or satisfying quantity especially of liquor and/or the contents of a skin bottle_

 

Leo had been away for nearly two months when Raph finally persuaded Donnie and Mikey that they should join him at Casey’s for a night out. Master Splinter had seemed very content to leave all decisions regarding his sons and their lives up to Donatello.

Raph had discovered that Leo wasn’t the only turtle who could be a bit of a stickler for the rules. It was almost as if Don was trying to make up for Leo’s years of training and dedication to being a leader in a couple of short months. He was as strict as Leo and had even managed to develop the same tone Leo used when they did something that displeased him.

To say that Raph did not like it was an understatement and he had sent about making things as awkward as possible, making little remarks that Don could hear but not question and reminding the purple loving turtle that he was Donatello and not Leonardo.

Michelangelo had done what he was an expert at doing and had simply gone along with the flow. He had grinned and pulled faces behind Donnie’s back and imitated him whenever possible just like he had done with Leo when they were younger. He continued to tease Raph and goad the red banded turtle into to a play fight whenever he could.

Raph had come to the end of his tether and decided what they needed was a good night out when they could sit back and relax and forget that they had all been acting like Leo being gone wasn’t affecting them when it was.

Calling up Casey and asking his friend if they could have a boy’s night had been answered with a resounding yes. April had been booted out of their home for the night to stay down in the lair with Splinter while the boys had a bit of fun.

It hadn’t taken long for Raph to convince Mikey to have a beer, in fact it had only taken the emerald green turtle holding the bottle out in front of his little brother in order to convince him. Donatello had taken a little longer and the three of them all throwing banter in, in order to convince the medic to at least have one drink.

Donnie had agreed to have one drink and taken the bottle Casey held out to him. With the others watching with knowing smiles Donnie had lifted the bottle to his mouth and allowed the liquid to wash over his taste buds. 

Swallowing he had let out a small moan of pleasure as the cold fluid slid down his throat and he instantly relaxed back into the chair. Looking over at Raph, Donnie gave his brother a grin knowing what the hot head had been attempting to do.

Neither Donnie nor Mikey were much into football but with some encouragement from Casey and Raph and a little bit more alcohol in their systems, they were soon joining in the yelling and cheering though they didn’t always do so at the right time.

By the end of the match there were several empty bottles, littering the floor and the group was passed the point tipsy. Raph couldn’t help but grin as Donnie sunk further into his chair and grinned a little aimlessly. Mikey was attempting to throw a piece of paper into one of the empty beer bottles.

“It won’t fit Mikey, your aim isn’t that good,” Raph sniggered.

“There is nothing wrong with my aim dude, bet you couldn’t even hit the bowl right now,” Mikey replied.

“Ohhh pissing contest,” Donnie laughed at his own double entendre.

The other three looked at each other for a moment before doubling over in laughter as well. More beer disappeared inside of the group and the conversation got ruder and stranger.

Raph came back with another armful of beers to find that Donatello has moved position on his chair so that his feet was hanging over the back and his head was hanging down by the floor. Raph tilted his head to the side and stared at his brother for a few minutes.

“Wow Raph, you have really big feet!” Donnie declared. 

Casey choked on his beer and stared at Donnie in shock. The genius seemed completely unaware that he had said anything untoward and continued his new viewing platform. Shaking his head Raph handed Casey another beer and moved to give one to Mikey.

The sea green turtle was sat on the sofa his legs crossed under him, his tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration as he tried to catch something between his fingers.

“Mikey what are you doing?” Raph asked.

“Trying to catch the leprechaun he keeps jumping about,” Mikey explained innocently.

Another snort of laughter from Casey and Raph shook his head not sure how to take his brothers antics.

“I think your bro’s are drunk,” Casey sniggered downing more of his own beer.

“Yeah but why they are hallucinating?” Raph asked turning to his friend.

“I can answer that one because I’m the smart one!” Donnie declared from his upside down position.

Mikey nodded his head sagely before wafting his hands over his head like he was trying to get rid of something. 

“We don’t tolerate alcohol very well. Not exactly allergic but it can cause certain side effects like the hallucinations Mikey is having,” Donnie explained in between examining his hands.

“Raph doesn’t act like it though,” Casey explained.

Donnie held up his hand asking for a minute before letting out a large belch. Mikey applauded loudly while Raph and Casey shook their heads.

“Raph has imbued enough alcohol over the years so that it no longer affects him in the same way. Whereas Mikey and I are still sweet and innocent creatures not yet corrupted by you and therefore we still react,” Donnie answered with a grin.

Exchanging glances Raph and Casey both started to laugh at Donnie’s explanation.

“Somewhere over the rainbow, leprechauns live . . .” Mikey began to sing under his breathe.

The group watched with amusement as the orange loving turtle got up off the sofa and began to look about the room.

“Somewhere over the rainbow, leprechauns live, leprechauns live with pots of gold why oh why can’t I find one?” Mikey continued to sing.

Casey winced at the out of tune and out of pace song but continued to watch as Mikey looked under objects.

“What’s he doing?” the human whispered to his best friend.

“Looking for leprechauns what else,” Raph answered back.

Looking over at Donnie, Casey was about to ask the genius what he thought about Mikey’s behaviour to find that the olive green turtle was asleep. His arms had flopped down onto the floor and his mouth was hanging open. Nudging Raph, Casey pointed out his brother’s situation.

Suppressing laughter Raph stumbled his way over to his brother and began to try and right his brother. Motioning Casey over, the two of them managed to get Don into a more comfortable position for sleeping in.

“Perhaps I should get a bucket or something, I don’t think April will like it if he barfs all over the floor,” Casey muttered and headed out to the bathroom.

Raph turned around and looked around for Mikey finding his little brother on his hands and knees and looking underneath the sofa. 

“Ah ha found you,” Mikey declared and snatch at something underneath the sofa.

Scrambling to his feet Mikey grinned childishly and bounced on his feet, his hands clasped tightly before him. Turning around he showed his hands to his brother and giggled.

“I found one,” he explained to Raph.

“Oh really, can I see it?” Raph answered indulging his little brother for a moment.

Mikey looked up at his brother his happy face turning serious as he eyed his brother suspiciously.

“It is mine, you can’t have it!” Mikey declared holding his hands close to his body.

“I don’t want it Mikey, I just want to see it,” Raph explained simply.

Pouting Mikey continued to eye his brother, slowly he brought his hands forward until they were clasped outstretched.

“Promise not to steal it?” Mikey confirmed 

“Promise,” Raph answered.

Slowly Mikey began to open his hands allowing Raph to see they were empty. Suddenly Mikey yelped and jumped grasping his hands back to his plastron.

“What’s wrong?” Raph questioned stepping close to Mikey.

“It bite me!” Mikey said sadly. “And I dropped it.”

Shaking his head Raph held out his hand to Mikey silently asking to see the injured limb. With a pout Mikey allowed Raph to take his hand and examine it. Seeing nothing wrong with Mikey’s hand Raph could only think that it was another form of hallucination.

Leaning forward Raph lowered his head until he could kiss the supposedly injured hand. Mikey’s mouth spread into a wide grin at the action and he giggled lightly.

“Feel better?” Raph asked letting go of Mikey’s hand.

Nodding vigorously Mikey turned and bounced back to the sofa and plonked down on it. Casey re-entered the room with a couple of buckets and placed one conveniently next to Don’s chair. Holding the other one out to Raph, he allowed the emerald green turtle to take care of Mikey. Sitting down next to Mikey, Raph allowed the sea green to lean against him.

“You okay Mikey?” the Sai wielding turtle asked.

“Can I have a leprechaun? I promise to look after it,” Mikey muttered as his eyelids drooped.

Smirking Raph nodded his head in agreement and lifted his arm to put it around Mikey’s shoulders. Pulling his brother close he let Mikey rest against him as the youngest turtle swiftly succumbed to sleep.

“I don’t think tonight has gone too badly,” Raph sighed.

“Sure it has but if Splinter asks it was your idea to give your brothers a skinful, I am just an innocent bystander,” Casey smirked.

Snorting his laughter, Raph made himself comfortable with his little brother snoring lightly against him. The night had been successful and Raph hoped that they would be able to spend more time together without the gap Leo had left in their lives threatening to overwhelm them.

END


End file.
